Funhouse
by taylauluv
Summary: Rose and Bella go to a bar called funhouse, owned by Alice Cullen.  They get it down and dirty with Alice, in her apartment above her Lebian bar/club.  AU, Femslash.  Rellice Rosalie Bella Alice.  Threesome.  Possibe Rellice   Jasper later on.  Lemons.


Alice Pov

Alice Rosalie and Bella are at a bar called Funhouse. The bar is owned by Alice. It has multiple apartments upstairs, one just so happens to be Alice's. Oh and the bar is Lesbian. Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters, Stephanie Myers does.

I was in the middle of the bar dancing my ass off when someone grabbed my hips from behind and started grinding they're groin against mine. I shivered with pleasure, and grabbed the nearest blond hottie (I love blonds) and pushed her and my groins against each other and threw my head back with laughter. We were the talk of the club. I grabbed the hot blonde girl in front of me and full on kissed her. She automatically opened her mouth and let us battle away. She wanted dominance, but I wouldn't give it to her.

I pulled away from her and turned around to see who had started this whole thing. It was a brunette who was extremely hot. I started frenching her immediately, and I couldn't beat her. She was experienced. Without losing tongue focus she moved her hands slightly up my body and slipped one delicate hand into my tight shimmery pants. I knew where this was going. I felt the blonde one grind harder into my ass and I knew she wanted in as well. I leaned in to the brunette's ear.

"Wanna go upstairs bitch?" I whispered

She tightly squeezed my ass with her other hand to let me know what her answer was. Without asking the blonde, I put my arms around both of they're shoulders letting my hands fall on they're boobs, and headed upstairs to my apartment.

Once I got to the front door, I was holding it in so much I thought I would explode. Once I was in I took off my heels and faux fur shawl to reveal a skintight silver halter with giant holes on the side.

"Let's get the chit chat over with. I'm Alice. You guys are…"

"Rosalie" The blonde answered

"Bella" The brunette said.

I rushed to the bedroom and they followed with the same amount of pressure building down there. Once we were all in I locked the door. I immediately lay down on the bed and told them to do to me as the wish. Rosalie went for the shirt ripping it off to reveal my black lace strapless bra. Bella began planting small pecks up my stomach right to the bra. Then she straight on kissed me on the lips. We passionately kissed while Rosalie pulled my pants off to reveal I was wearing no underwear. At that moment Bella, in her doggy position over me, slipped her hands under my back and unsnapped my bra letting loose my boobs, which always made the women stare. I stood up, grabbed Bella by her loose shirt and threw her to the bed.

"Get her Rose." I said. Now it was our turn to undress the magnificent Bella.

I went for the pants, revealing a red hot thong. I started crawling up the bed, slowly lifting up her shirt giving her the same little pecks she gave me. Once I got to the bra I pulled off her shirt with a flourish showing me a push up bra that matched her thong. While in my hands and knees over Bella kissing her passionately, Rose slipped her delicate hand in the thong and massaged Bella's pussy sending chills down her body which in turn rumbled me a bit. I ripped Bella's bra off, in turn breaking the snaps and sent the bra flying. I had released the most precious tits in the entire world. I kissed her nipples, and reached behind me ripping her panties off and breaking them as well. My, my Victoria's Secret has got to do better with there craftsmanship.

I turned around winking at Rosalie, stood up giving Bella the perfect view. I rolled Bella over with my foot making her grimace, and leaned over. Bella rolled off the bed and sat at Rose's feet. She lifted Rosalie's hot pink shimmering dress, up to her stomach and I pulled it off the rest of the way. I stared at the largest boobs I'd ever seen. They were huge even when covered by a too much covering bra. I looked at my boobs to realize how large they looked when hanging. Then I looked up to see Rose staring at them as she licked her lips. I pushed her face down onto the bed. I had been holding it into long. I needed the girl naked and I needed it now. I didn't give a fuck about who thought it was slutty.

I grabbed Rose's strawberry panties, and ripped them off her ass. Man I was breaking a lot of under garments this evening. I knew she was blushing and I knew she was glad her face was hidden. I got on my knees and picked her head up giving her a small kiss on the lips to tell her it was fine. I then unsnapped her bra and threw it to the other side of the room. Now we were all naked and the fun could start.

Rose and Bella crawled onto the bed and got ready. I immediately went for Rosalie. I pushed her down, using one manicured finger, into a lying position, and began my work. I got into my beloved doggy position, and sucked on her succulent right boob while pinching the right nipple, with quick snaps of the wrist. Luckily my French manicure only used real finger nail which had previously been bitten down, so I didn't have to worry about breaking one of them. I then switched around and sucked the right one and pinched the left. At that moment Bella began licked my ass hole. I stopped my work on beautiful tits, of Rosalie, with a quick jerk of the head. I turned my head around to see Bella crack a devious smile.

"Alice," Rosalie whined. "Why did ya stop?" She was so desperate…but so was I.

Without turning around, I answered "One sec" and motioned for Bella to lean in. I whispered to her the secret hiding place of my prized positions. I said "Second drawer of the vanity. Take your pick. And take a lot of picks." I pulled an evil smile over half of my mouth and returned to the boobs of the desperate Rosalie.

Bella got up and opened the second drawer of the vanity. She grinned and reached in collected many of the things in there. For inside of the drawer there was dozens of sex toys. All waiting to be used. /she took many of them onto the bed as she climbed with difficulty and placed them on the pillows at the head of the bed where they would not be disturbed.

I frenched Rosalie waiting for the surprise of what Bella would insert into my ass. Right as I was about to go into a 69 with Rosalie I felt a giant penis start rubbing against my ass. I stopped kissing Rosalie and got ready for insertion. Rosalie shimmied out from underneath me, no doubt to get some toys for her own.

"So…" I said panting in anticipation "what are you using.' I licked my lips.

"The cummer 2.0" She said as if we were talking about the weather.

The cummer 2.0 was a strap on dildo that is 10" and stimulates real sex by knowing when to squirt out cum. My favorite toy. Suddenly She plunged into my arse, and I let out a shriek, she kept pumping, and I kept shrieking every once in a while.

I felt a smooth hand make its way over my back very slowly. Then I felt the graze of a leg going over my back as well. Now Rosalie sitting on my back her wet clit rubbing against my lower back. She leaned over so her perfectly moisturized hands could massage my breasts. All well Bella was pumping harder and harder. I screamed. "" Then she (well really the cummer 2.0) cummed.

Panting, I sat up making Rosalie slide off my back. I went the old fashioned way by pushing Bella onto the bed and kissing her so much. Rosalie obviously didn't want to be excluded, so she began fingering Bella's clit. I grabbed her by the boob and dragged her up to me. I began kissing her instead. While kissing

Rosalie, and grouping her breasts, I pulled Bella over to the two of us, while still making out with Rosalie. I separated mine and Rosalie's leg's, and pulled Bella in, putting her head at our bellybuttons. She immediately took the queue and began fingering the both of us. Two fingers each. Three fingers, Four. And then both of her fists were pumping both Rosalie's and my clit's. My hand groping Rosalie's breasts and Rosalie's grabbing the little amount of hair I have. Our tongue down each other's throats and Bella's fist's in our pussies. This is how we fell asleep. But soon, we would awake and have our second wing. With a little surprise…


End file.
